


OUT OF REACH

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	OUT OF REACH

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**OUT OF REACH**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ?>

**“Hutch, how do you think we will manage to watch the deal between  
Stenson and Ortega from here? The window is on the second floor!” Starsky complained**

**“Okay, you give me a boost, and I’ll have a look. I’m  
taller than you, it should be a piece of cake.” Hutch smiled.**

**Starsky was not convinced, but folded his hands. Supporting his partner,  
Starsky brushed his face against Hutch’s groin and made an appreciative sound.**

**Hutch lost his balance and went down, dragging Starsky with him.**

**“You distracted me,” Hutch complained, lying on top of Starsky.**

**Starsky grinned. “Where’s the problem?”**

****

****

****

** [BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES](id24.html) **

****

****

****

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
